


Flowers for a Binding Ceremony

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Triggers, demon!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always liked mixed-color flowers. They were just so beautiful and unique. That and they looked like white roses stained with blood and Levi had to admit, if something looked like it was covered in blood he liked it. It was one of his quirks, origin unknown but playing a big role in his life. <i>Maybe once [First]’s mine we can redo her room in a red and white theme, </i>he mused as he passed some poppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for a Binding Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to my fic _A Disquieting Metamorphosis._ While this can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, I highly suggest reading _ADM_ first or not reading it at all after this; this fic ruins the crucial plot twist.

Why did white and red roses have to be so hard to find? Levi was a demon of unimaginable power and yet he had to depend on other people in order to get the things he needed. It irritated the hell out of him and he made a mental note to start a garden in the back of his house once your parents had moved out. Families always moved out after a death. Marco’s parents had moved out, Nifa’s whole family moved out just as he was about to strike because of their discomfort in his home, and once he took yours (and your child’s) souls he was sure your parents would move out and the house would be in his complete control again.

An occult shop near the ocean carried the flowers he needed for the binding ceremony. Not that he had told that’s what he was doing. He'd lied and said it was to banish ghosts. Oh no, you’d flip your shit if he told you this ceremony would bind your soul to him. _Or maybe she’d find it romantic,_ he wondered as he picked out flowers _. I’d rather not take the risk of her panicking. I don’t need it and neither does she._

He picked out some red and white roses out of a beautiful vase. A symbol of unification. He picked up a few extras; they’d look nice in your room. He always liked mixed-color flowers. They were just so beautiful and unique. That and they looked like white roses stained with blood and Levi had to admit, if something looked like it was covered in blood he liked it. It was one of his quirks, origin unknown but playing a big role in his life. 

_Maybe once [First]’s mine we can redo her room in a red and white theme,_ he mused as he  passed some poppies. You two would need it for the ceremony, but it grew in abundance in the Yeager’s backyard and you already had it so he needn’t buy them here. They represented oblivion; more specifically, the oblivion that you would spend with him as his slave. Well, not slave. Eternal wife of a forced union?  That was a dark term but in the absence of a better word, it was all he could say to describe what your union would be like. _A red and white room would be nice. We could grow some roses in there too. Perhaps we could turn her window seat into a planter and have some flowers there. That would be nice. It would also be a good bonding activity for our family._

Next on his list was some black roses. They meant death, but they also carried the meaning of rebirth and for the binding ceremony, this was the most important flower he could have. By using black roses it would seal the deal that when you died, you would come back as a ghost. If a binding ceremony lacked these roses, it would be a waste of time and resources. A great party trick, but a waste. It was ironic that black roses were so prominent in this ceremony; he actually hated the flowers. A color that dark just didn’t look good on flowers in Levi’s opinion. 

On his way to the checkout stand Levi passed some globe amaranth, the ceremony’s representative for immortal love. It also grew in the Yeager’s yard and was already collected for the ceremony. Levi wasn’t fond of this plant either. It was too purple for him. But perhaps you would like it, or your daughter. You weren’t pregnant _yet,_ he was waiting to make a move until you were ready for sex, but once you were ready he was going to make sure you got pregnant. And he was going to make sure you had a daughter. He’d always wanted a girl. They were just cuter than boys, not to mention it’d be easier to draw victims to his house with a little girl than a little boy. He was sure you’d be happy with any gender and if not, then too bad. Because you were going to have a girl whether you liked it or not. 

The only plant left needed for the ceremony was red salvia and thankfully you’d managed to get some from the Yeager’s. It was simply another plant to strengthen the globe amaranth, also meaning long-lasting love. Globe amaranth tended to be weak and needed some reinforcement, he’d found during his time binding souls to him. But perhaps that was only when the relationship was weak. He had only recently seduced Marco when he suggested the ceremony but you, you were different. 

You had a strong thing for him and there were few words to describe how badly he wanted your soul. Levi didn’t enjoy Marco, or Mikasa, or Eren. They were his servants, his subjects. But he liked you. He wanted your soul but he would enjoy having you around. You and your daughter. He wasn’t sure how he’d do a binding ceremony once your daughter was born, but he’d figure it out. _Father/daughter bonding at its finest,_ he thought sardonically, looking at the fertility necklaces near the register. There was a simple gold disc with red rhinestones on it, making up the jeweled image of a pomegranate. _This one is pretty nice._ He picked it up; nice and lightweight. It wasn’t what he had in mind, but it was okay. As his favorite conquest and future mother of his child ( _or children, maybe,_ he mused) you deserved something far nicer than a fake gold medallion with cheap rhinestones. But it was the best they had and he was an impatient man. It’d have to do for now until he could find you something better.

Levi paid for the flowers and the fertility amulet and left the same occult shop. He didn’t have much time to waste. He wanted to get back home to you and get the ceremony over with. Levi also wasn’t crazy about the thought of leaving you in the unchaperoned presence of the other spirits. Who knew when you would decide to listen to them and learn about Levi’s plan? Every minute he was gone gave the ghosts an opportunity to take his favorite and their future together away from him. Levi didn’t know what he would do without you. Fly into a rage, probably, but the simple fact was that you were his favorite. He was going to put a baby girl in you and make you his wife and toy for eternity. If he lost you, he was losing everything he’d been working towards and he would rather give up his power than let you slip through his fingers.


End file.
